DP163
}} Fighting Ire with Fire! (Japanese: 爆進化！ゴウカザル！！ Explosive Evolution! !!) is the 163rd episode of the , and the 629th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 11, 2010 and in the United States on July 10, 2010. Blurb On their way to the Sunyshore Gym and Ash's next battle, our heroes come across their friend Barry. He shows off all eight of the Badges he's earned, which prove he's ready to compete in the Sinnoh League! Paul is on the scene, too, and he's also won eight Badges. Barry challenges Paul to a battle on the spot, but Paul refuses, suggesting Barry battle Ash instead. Barry would rather take on Paul, but when Barry discovers that Ash has previously battled Paul in a full battle, he changes his mind and challenges Ash. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has decided to try a new approach: catch the heroes first to get them out of the way, and then catch their Pokémon. It appears to work! Pikachu, Piplup, and Barry's Empoleon are caught and held captive. But, while Barry and Ash are battling, Monferno becomes enraged, thanks to an out-of-control Blaze ability! Ash reasons with Monferno to calm it down, only to get a big surprise when it evolves into Infernape! Infernape saves Pikachu, Piplup, and Empoleon, and proves to be a powerful and quick Pokémon in its own right. Paul tells Ash he will battle him in the upcoming Sinnoh League. But first, Ash knows he must set his sights on winning his eighth Badge at the Sunyshore Gym! Plot , and are traveling through a small town on the way to Sunyshore City when they all notice a crowd has gathered to watch a Pokémon taking place nearby. Deciding to stop and have a look, they are surprised to find that the person who is battling is , whose is battling another Trainer's . Barry has Empoleon use , which scores a direct hit on Mothim. His opponent has Mothim use , however Barry has Empoleon block it with its wings, receiving almost no damage from it. The crowd is very impressed, and Brock notes that Empoleon is a lot stronger than when they last saw it. Barry has Empoleon use and Empoleon powers up and heads towards Mothim. The Trainer tries to counter with ; however, Empoleon expertly dodges the attack and strikes Mothim, knocking him out. The Trainer sees to his Mothim while Barry congratulates Empoleon and the crowd cheers his excellent victory. As Barry laps up the kudos he stops Ash and the others and happily greets his friend and rival. Later, as the group relax Barry catches up with Ash and asks how 's training to master is coming along. Ash is forced to confess that it is not going very well at the moment, which disappoints Barry. Barry proceeds to tell Ash that he will never earn the eight Badges he needs for the Sinnoh League if his Pokémon can't master their moves. Ash tells Barry he is still headed for Sunyshore Gym, which makes Barry and Empoleon laugh. After being asked what was so amusing, Barry tells everyone that he has already been to Sunyshore Gym and earned the Badge. To prove it, Barry shows off his collection of Badges and it turns out that he has gathered all eight he requires for the Sinnoh League. Dawn tells Ash that now he has to catch up to both Barry and Paul. Barry is excited to hear that Paul has also collected eight Badges, and tells Ash that he needs to get a move on and reach Sunyshore Gym. Barry then shows off the he got from Sunyshore Gym and tells Ash that Sunyshore Gym was the best of all of them. Meanwhile, at 's temporary base, James announces that, after analyzing their previous failed plans, he has decided to take charge of the next attempt to nab and . Jessie and are incredulous, but continue to listen as James explains that the main problem with their previous schemes is that they have always been stealing the Pokémon, then trying to flee. This, in turn, allows the twerps to counterattack and send them blasting off. However, if they were to instead trap the twerps, then grab the Pokémon and flee, they could then make a clean getaway. Jessie and Meowth both like the idea and decide to get started at once. Back in town, the group are all feeling pretty hungry so decide to stop at the local Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy greets the four and Brock goes to flirt with her, only for to use on Brock. Just then, Dawn spots Paul and points him out to Ash, who has not seen him since his loss against him in their Full Battle. While Ash is surprised, Barry is very excited to meet the Trainer he admires so much. Barry goes over to Paul, introduces himself, tells him he has also earned eight Badges, and challenges him to a battle. Paul is unimpressed with Barry, however, and declines the offer, which surprises Barry. After threatening to fine him, Barry tells Paul that he has a reputation as a really strong Trainer with really strong Pokémon and that he'd love to battle him. Paul responds by telling Barry that he is currently declining all challenges at the moment. He explains that since he has now earned his eight Badges, he is in the middle of serious training for the Sinnoh League and he will not risk his Pokémon's condition by having a pointless battle. Barry insists that a battle against him won't be pointless, but Paul tells Barry that if he is desperate for a battle, he should battle Ash. Barry refuses since he doesn't believe Ash is on their level, given that he only has seven Badges. Ash tells Paul that he knows he has earned all eight Badges after seeing the news report about it, with the atmosphere of the conversation awkward and chilly. Ash then tells Paul that he plans on getting his eighth Badge at Sunyshore Gym. Suddenly, Paul furiously tells Ash that he does not consider Sunyshore City's Gym to be worthy of its title. A surprised Barry tells Paul that he considered it to be the best Gym, but he tells Barry is the worst of them all. The conflicting reviews of the Gym leave Dawn and Brock extremely confused. Paul then leaves; Barry tries to shout at him, and then angrily tells him that he is getting a fine. Ash calms Barry down by telling him he is bound to encounter Paul again someday. He then warns him that when he does get to battle him, he should not let down his guard for a second. Barry asks exactly what happened between the two of them. Ash tells Barry that he and Paul had a Full Battle, earning Barry's jealousy, and that even though he lost, Ash considers it to have been a good battle. Barry asks Ash how he could think so well of a battle that he lost; Ash tells Barry that the battle taught him that, while he may be a good Trainer, there is still a lot he needs to do if he wants to be the best. He then vows that the next time he and Paul battle, he will definitely win. Barry is impressed by Ash's determination, and then decides to follow Paul's advice to challenge Ash to a battle, which Ash accepts. Just then, the latest update regarding Pokémon Contests appears on television, catching Dawn's attention. Marian informs the viewers that she has news straight from the , and announces that the Sinnoh Grand Festival will be held at Valor Lakefront. Ash notes this was also the location of the Wallace Cup, and Marian continues with news that any who have not yet completed their requirement of five Ribbons need not give up as there are still seven Contests remaining before the event. Nearby are the disguised Team Rocket, who are also listening to the news, and Jessie is very excited to hear that her own goal is not yet out of reach. Having earned three Ribbons at the , , and Contests, Jessie only needs two more and she is determined to get to the Grand Festival too. Ash notes the coincidence that the Grand Festival is being held in the same place that Dawn earned the . Checking his Pokégear, Brock tells the group they should continue on to Sunyshore City, then backtrack to Lake Valor afterwards. Dawn knows that she will need to use the spare time to start working on new Contest combinations, and Barry wishes Dawn the best of luck in the Festival before reminding Ash of their battle. The group run out of the center, while Jessie tries to leave to get her two Ribbons, only to be reminded of the current plan to nab Pikachu and Piplup. It is decided the match will be composed of three one-on-one battles, with Brock refereeing. Dawn uses the Coin Toss application on her Pokétch to decide who goes first. Barry wins the toss, and he and Ash decide to bring out their Pokémon at the same time. Throwing the Poké Balls, Barry sends out Empoleon first while Ash starts with . Barry is happy, knowing that as Empoleon is it will have the advantage over the Monferno. However Ash and Monferno are ready to show Barry a Pokémon battle is about a lot more than just type and with that, Brock begins the match. Barry starts off by having Empoleon use Hydro Cannon, and Ash responds by having Monferno dodge it and use . Monferno quickly evades the Hydro Cannon and lands a direct hit on Empoleon, leaving Barry astonished at Monferno's high speed. Meanwhile, Paul is walking past the battle area and, unnoticed, decides to stop and watch when he sees Ash is using Monferno. Ash boasts that with the high speed of Mach Punch, Monferno can easily overcome the type-disadvantage it has over Empoleon. Barry decides to try , but Ash tells Monferno to use and the Playful Pokémon is able to dodge the move. This leaves Barry even more frustrated, especially when Monferno emerges from the ground and lands another hard hit on Empoleon. Both Ash and Dawn comment on how this kind of fluid battling is just what is expected of Monferno as it goes in for another Mach Punch. Barry has Empoleon use Hydro Cannon, and while this time it hits, it lands at such close range that Monferno is sent flying into some nearby trees. Ash and Dawn are both worried, while Barry curses himself, knowing he used far too much power against Monferno. Ash starts calling for Monferno, but there is no response. Just then, a plastic capsule flies out of the air, heading towards Ash, and Dawn calls for him to look out. However it is no use, and upon catching up to him, it seals itself around him, trapping him inside. He pounds on the capsule and Pikachu uses on it, but the capsule is electricity-proof and the attack has no effect. The others are about to go and help when suddenly three more capsules appear, and Ash screams for the others to run for it. Brock, Dawn, and Barry try to escape, but the capsules are too fast and all three are trapped. Piplup tries using his beak to free Dawn, but it is no use. A distraught Piplup looks up to hear the laughter of Team Rocket as they descend in the Meowth balloon and start reciting their motto. Pikachu, Piplup, and Empoleon use Thunderbolt, , and Hydro Cannon, respectively, against Team Rocket. However, as they do, the balloon itself starts to deflate while arms and legs emerge from the basket. The arms deflect the attacks, grab the three Pokémon, and deposit them in a cage as Team Rocket finish the motto. Brock sends out and has her use to try to break the capsule, but even Happiny's strength cannot break it and the capsule is sent spinning instead. Team Rocket boasts that the capsules are unbreakable from the inside and prepare to make their getaway. Suddenly, a pillar of fire emerges from the nearby trees, transforms itself into an extra-powerful , and heads towards Team Rocket's mecha. It circles around, leaving Barry confused and the others worried about what this might indicate. The Flame Wheel then goes towards Ash and is able to smash open the capsule trapping him. The Flame Wheel then lands and Monferno emerges, but its eyes are colored pink, confirming that Monferno has accessed . Monferno then screams with fury as powerful flames emerge from its tail. Barry asks what is happening and Brock and Dawn explain that Blaze is Monferno's Ability, which kicks in when Monferno's endurance is low and it is under stress. As a result, Monferno's Fire-type moves get a power-up, and Barry realizes that this happened because of the Hydro Cannon. Team Rocket is unable to believe their luck and decides to get Monferno too as it would be a perfect addition to their team. As Monferno starts pounding its chest and screaming in pure fury, Ash runs to his Pokémon and tries holding it like he did before when it went into the same rage before. However, Monferno is a lot stronger than it was before and furiously sends Ash flying back. Team Rocket takes the chance to grab it, and one of the arms manages to catch Monferno, but this isn't enough and Monferno's sheer power easily destroys the hand that is holding it. It then powers up a Flame Wheel and heads towards Team Rocket. Ash tries to block it and reminds the out-of-control Monferno that the other Pokémon are still trapped and could get hurt. However, Monferno is unable to listen and hits Ash before continuing on and hitting the basket, causing an explosion. Monferno then comes around and uses Mach Punch, completely destroying the basket and sending Team Rocket blasting off as they commiserate another failed plan. By now, Monferno is completely out of control, and while the controls of the mecha were destroyed, the main body survived and the Pokémon are still trapped. Without anyone controlling it, the legs start to buckle, threatening to crush the Pokémon still in the cage. Ash prepares to send out a Pokémon to help, when Paul suddenly arrives and sends out his . He has it use to support the cage, amazing everyone. Unfortunately, Monferno decides to destroy the mecha completely, powers up a Flame Wheel, and damages one of the legs, putting the Pokémon in far more danger. Monferno circles around and prepares for another hit, but Ash is determined to save Monferno and all the Pokémon. He intercepts the Flame Wheel, grabbing Monferno when it emerges, and holds on tight. Ash begs Monferno to remember the promise he made back when it was a Chimchar and he took it under his wing after Paul released it: that they would become stronger together. As the flames emerging from Monferno surround both it and Ash, he begs it not to allow itself to be swallowed up by Blaze's power, but instead to try and control it, because if it can, then it can become even more powerful. Paul looks on in amazement at what Ash is willing to endure to calm his Pokémon down. Suddenly, Electabuzz's Protect fails, and the mecha starts to collapse, endangering Electabuzz as well as the other Pokémon. Monferno, now back in control, powers up a Flame Wheel, and races towards the cage getting underneath and supporting it. As it supports the cage, Monferno suddenly evolves into . Ash has Infernape throw the cage into the air, and then has it destroyed with Mach Punch. This proves to be no problem for the powerful Pokémon as it frees Pikachu, Piplup, and Empoleon. When they start to fall, Infernape absorbs them into a Flame Wheel to allow them to land safely. Ash congratulates Infernape, and Pikachu and Piplup thank Infernape for saving them. Paul then approaches them and explains that Monferno was not only able to control Blaze, but was able to transform it into a new kind of energy that allowed it to evolve. Infernape then releases Brock, Dawn, and Barry from their capsules; and Piplup and Empoleon reunite with their relieved Trainers. Barry and Empoleon thank Infernape for its help, while Dawn comments on how good it is that Infernape managed to reach its final stage of evolution before looking it up in her Pokédex. Paul starts to leave, but Ash thanks him for his help and tells his rival that both he and Infernape would like to have another battle against him one day. Paul tells Ash that Reggie would also like to see another Full Battle between the two at the Sinnoh League, which Ash and Infernape agree to. Paul then leaves, and Brock tells Ash that when the two do battle, he will be able to show Paul just how much both he and his Pokémon have improved, and Dawn concurs that this time, Ash will not lose. Ash vows to not let Paul defeat him again. Major events * and meet up with again. * Barry is revealed to have earned two more Badges, thus bringing his total to eight and qualifying him for the Sinnoh League. * Barry meets Paul for the first time and challenges him to a , which Paul refuses. * learns that there are seven Pokémon Contests remaining before the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and that the event itself will be held at Lake Valor. * Ash's Monferno activates and goes on a rampage again. * Ash's evolves into an . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Paul * * Marian (TV) * Mr. Contesta (TV) * Mr. Sukizo (TV) * Citizens * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * Similar to two other episodes, this episode's English title is based on the phrase "fighting fire with fire". Coincidentally, one of those two episodes also features the evolution of one of Ash's Pokémon and was in the Diamond & Pearl series. * In an initial announcement for this episode, TV Tokyo's website incorrectly stated that had won the from the Sunyshore Gym. This was corrected a day later, stating instead that Barry won the from the Sunyshore Gym. * This is the first episode where Barry doesn't bump into Ash. * This marks the first time since the that a rival of Ash's shows off all his Badges, only some of which are similar to Ash's. * Two Team Rocket's mechas from Cooking Up a Sweet Story! and Noodles! Roamin' Off! make cameo in this episode. * The children's story " " is referenced by Meowth when he says that they will be known as the "Team Rocket that could." * "Ready Go!" is played during the scene Monferno evolves. * As of this episode, Ash, Paul, and Barry have all of the Sinnoh starter Pokémon between them. ** As of this episode, all forms of all Sinnoh starter Pokémon have made their appearance in the anime series. * This is the first episode where when Team Rocket recites their motto in front of where he didn't interrupt them. * When Meowth says when Team Rocket is blasting off, "There's no place like home," he may be referring to the movie The Wizard of Oz. * A version of "Which One ~ Is It?" is used as the ending theme, in which animation is used alongside live-action shots. * This is the last episode to be produced by OLM/OLM Digital. Team Kato takes over the animation duties starting from Piplup, Up and Away! and onward. * narrates the preview for the next episode. Errors * In one scene, a man has green in his eye instead of white. * After Ash tells Barry about his problems with perfecting Gible's Draco Meteor, the lace-like pattern on Empoleon's belly is missing the black spots. They later reappear while Empoleon is sitting in the same position. * When Ash's Monferno was about to use during his battle with Barry's Empoleon, Monferno has only four fingers. * In the beginning of the battle between Ash and Barry, Barry says that he and his Empoleon had the type advantage (Water over Fire), However, he did not consider the fact that his Empoleon is also a Steel type, which is weak to both types of Monferno, plus removing Empoleon's Water-type resistance to Fire. Because of this, neither of the two had an advantage over the other. * After Croagunk used Poison Jab on Brock, Croagunk's Japanese voice can be heard. Monferno Fingers.png|Monferno's fingers DP163 Error.png|Far right man has green sclera Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 163 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes focusing on Barry de:Panpyro außer Rand und Band! es:EP632 fr:DP163 ja:DP編第163話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第161集